


AllGoddess

by kiragecko



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: (I treat Africa like it's one country. I'm sorry.), F/M, Past Ororo Munroe/Forge, Past Relationship(s), Racism, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiragecko/pseuds/kiragecko
Summary: A tiny mutant fairytale based on 90s continuity. Unrequited love and bad breakups lead to advances in science and environmental regrowth.
Kudos: 1





	AllGoddess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this when I was in my late teens, in the early 2000s. The treatment of African culture and beliefs is pretty ignorant and bad. (Everyone on the continent believes basically the same thing, and I can make up whatever I want that to be!) I can't really fix that, given that it's the entire basis of the story, so I'm including this disclaimer instead.

There is a legend in Africa about the All-Goddess.

_I_ _t says that the Nature Goddess was in love with the City God. Every place the Nature Goddess' eyes saw, green things came forth. Every place the City God's feet touched, buildings grew up. They danced together on the earth and forgot about man and it was dry. Every place the Nature Goddess' eyes saw, green things came forth and every place the City God's feet touched, buildings grew up, but they danced in one spot and the rest of the earth was forgotten. The Nature Goddess was happy but the City God wanted more. Though she sorrowed she could not give what he wanted and he left her. Every place the City God's feet touched, buildings grew up and there was no place for nature. Feeling betrayed, the Nature Goddess left the earth and said she would never touch it again. Her eyes were red and no green things came forth._ _She became the All-Goddess and all feared her rage._

_From on high, however, the All-Goddess saw the lands she had forgotten and her heart went out to them. Rain fell on the land that had birthed her and green grew again. The people rejoiced. Every place the All-Goddess' eyes saw, green things came forth. But she did not look at the place where she had danced before. The City God saw how his lands were abandoned and sorrowed over the neglected greenery. He became the Earth God and brought other gods together to make sure some rain came to the place the All-Goddess would not look. But he loved the All-Goddess still and would not stay in a place where she was not. He went to the lands that had birthed her to search her out. Every place the Earth God's feet touched, buildings grew up._

_The people loved the Earth God but none could shelter him. Any place the Earth God rested the All-Goddess abandoned. So the Earth God travelled on and every place the Earth God's feet touched, buildings grew up. Every place the All-Goddess' eyes saw, green things came forth. The Earth God cried to the All-Goddess but she would not listen. He called out his love but she would not hear. And so it is to this day. Every place the Earth God's feet touch, buildings grow up. Every place the All-Goddess' eyes see, green things come forth. And the Earth God searches on._

In Africa legends are not stories. They aren't dead. Legends are alive and true and you can learn much from them.

* * *

In America, where legends are stories and none but children listen to them, there is a school.

In it the X-Men often greet a great inventor. He always shakes his head when he is asked for news. They give him money whenever he asks. He needs it for his trek. The people he meets have so little and the lady he loves cares for them. It is the least he can do to help with his gift. Someday, he is sure, the lady he loves will forgive him. Until then, it is enough just to tread the ground she has turned from desert to paradise.

You can learn a lot from legends.


End file.
